


Pun

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveals, puns, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien says puns in his half-awake state and Mari is not amused.





	Pun

**6- Pun**

Ladybug crushed the headband with her foot, releasing the corrupt butterfly from the object. Using her yo-yo, she purified the Akuma and released the, now, white butterfly. Chat Noir handed her the red and black spotted rubber duck that they had used to defeat the recent Akumatized villain. With a Miraculous Ladybug, everything from the battle was repaired. Ladybug let out a long yawn. The Akuma battle had started towards the end of their nightly patrol and finally ended at about five in the morning. Chat tiredly dragged himself to his partner and slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned on her.

"I don't know about you, M'Lady but this cat needs a cat nap," Chat said before letting out a yawn of his own. Ladybug shrugged off his arm and pulled out her yo-yo.

"We should probably head home and at least get a little bit of sleep before school." Chat agreed and Ladybug cast her yo-yo out onto one of Paris' rooftops.

"Try to have a purrfectly clawsome day, bugaboo," Chat said.

"Really, Chat? Two in a row? One of these days I'm going to push you off a roof for one of your puns." Chat snickered. "I'll see you later Kitty." With that, both heroes left in opposite directions. Sneaking through her trap door, she detransformed on her bed before plopping face first onto her pillow. She pointed to a plate of cookies on her desk that was left for her Kwami, indicating for the small creature to eat a little before resting. Tikki lazily floated to the plate and ate half of a cookie before falling asleep on the plate. She was able to get half an hour of sleep before her alarm went off. Marinette groaned and turned it off, intending to get more sleep.

"Marinette! Don't forget you're going to meet Alya at the park before school. Marinette groaned before getting up and getting ready. She washed her face in cold water in order to try to wake herself up, which seemed to work for the time being. She gently put Tikki in her purse, careful not to wake the Kwami, along with several cookies for when the small creature wakes up. Marinette walked out of her room and towards the island/table to eat breakfast. She finished the eggs, bacon, and toast that her mom had set in front of her before washing the plate and heading out with a goodbye to her parents. The bluenette barely made it to the park to meet her best friend without falling over.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted before noticing her friend's state. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Marinette shook her head and Alya sighed before putting her arm around her friend and guiding her to the school. They, mostly Alya, talked about the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir vs Akuma battle on the way to school. They met up with the boys in the classroom and Alya noticed Adrien with his head on the desk. Marinette was practically sleep walking by this point as she leaned on Alya and let her lead the way. "Hey guys!" Alya greeted for both her and the bluenette. "You okay Adrien?"

"Yeah, dude. You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night," Nino added. Adrien was holding up better than Marinette but not by much. The blonde lifted up his head a little and gave the two of them a model worthy smile before tiredly responding with his eyes closed, not quite switching back to Adrien mode and off of Chat mode.

"I'm feline fine. In fact, I'm having a purrfect morning with my furends," Adrien said, making the two fulling awake friends shocked with the unexpected puns as Alya stopped herself and Marinette in front of the boys. They heard a groan from Marinette as Alya continued to hold her up.

"Three," Marinette mumbled. "Really, Kitty? Three in a row? You're lucky we aren't on a roof right now for me to push you off of." Adrien snickered before replying.

"But you love my clawsome puns, bugaboo." Suddenly Adrien and Marinette froze of the spot. Adrien and Marinette's eyes cracked open as both she and Adrien began to think the same thing.

'I'm at school… Without my transformation up… With my friends… Why would Kitty/M'Lady be here right now?' Adrien and Marinette began to survey their surroundings and notice that it was currently only the four of them. The blond and bluenette were now much more awake than before. Alya was hold back a laugh, having heard Ladybug and Chat's banter before and easy seeing the similarities. Seeing Alya's reaction, Nino easily figured out that it had to do with the two superheroes.

"Mari, Adrien?" Alya said, grabbing the attention of the two as a smirk played on her lips. "Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Alya tightened her grip on Marinette while Nino put an arm around Adrien's shoulders, keeping the two from running away.

"Um… Uh… I… Um.." Marinette stuttered out. Tikki poked her head out of the purse and a black streak immediately joined the red Kwami from Adrien's bag and knocked Marinette out of Alya's arm and to the floor with a surprised squeak.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed. Marinette stared at her purse as a black cat-like Kwami popped his head out to talk to his chosen.

"The cat's out of the bag, lover boy. You four get to settle it out while Tikki and I catch up," Plagg says quickly before returning to the bag. Marinette could hear Tikki scold the other Kwami before the purse snapped closed. Murmurs could be heard and movement could be seen from the outside of the bag. Everyone was drenched in awkward silence. Alya pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"Well, we have about fifteen minutes before everyone else starts coming in for class. So I suggest you two start explaining why you both started talking to each other as if you two were Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alya said, slight mischief in her eyes as she helped Marinette up from the ground. Marinette and Adrien stared at each other, connecting the dots.

"And don't leave out that creature that flew into Mari's bag, bro," Nino added, earning a small kiss from Alya. Marinette groaned before settling herself into her seat. Before any more was said, the teacher came into the room.

"What are you four doing in here? It's a teacher's work day today," she said as she stared at the four students in class.

"Run," Adrien calmly says before he and Marinette dashed out of the room in order to get away from their quizzical friends. Alya and Nino tried to chase after them but were no match for their speed. When the two heroes were far enough away, Adrien payed for a bus ride to his house for the both of them. When they arrived, they rushed into Adrien's room with a quick 'We'll be in my room' to Nathalie.

"You're Chat Noir!" Marinette whisper/shouts as soon as the door closed behind Adrien.

"And you're Ladybug! How didn't I see it before?" Adrien says, pulling Marinette into an excited hug. A muffled 'Kwami Magic' came from Marinette's purse and the two separated to let the two Kwamis out and roam around the room so the two heroes could have some privacy. The two sat on Adrien's bed and began to talk. They talked for hours about their identities and what to do from there. They didn't really get to a conclusion because they had fallen asleep on Adrien's bed. At some point, Nathalie came in to check on them but left them to rest and informed Adrien's dad about the guest. Turns out Adrien will be expecting Marinette and his father for dinner that night.


End file.
